


Party at Pete's

by Boycott_Love



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hide and Seek, Party Games, cuteness, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycott_Love/pseuds/Boycott_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the school year and Pete is throwing a big slumber party to celebrate his and his friend's temporary freedom from  elementary school. All of the boys are six years old, they play hide and seek, cute stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at Pete's

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this was going to be 'Concealed in Secret Places' because I'm a sucker for cliché song lyrics as fic titles, but I decided to change it at the last minute. So here it is.

"This is going to be the best slumber party in the history of ever!" Pete squealed excitedly as his mother drove him home from school.

It was the last day of school before summer vacation and Pete had been planning this End of the Year Sleepover for the past two months. He knew exactly who he wanted to invite, what games to play, what movies to watch, which snacks to eat; the only thing he didn't have planned was when they should go to bed. He told all of his friends about it, told them when to show up and what to bring. God, Pete was so excited he could pee! But he won't because he's a big boy now and big boys don't pee themselves.

As soon as his mother parks in the driveway Pete clicks off his seatbelt, hops out of the car and races into the house, leaving his backpack behind. His mother grabs his backpack for him and closes the back door of which Pete also forgot to close in his rapid excitement.

Inside, Pete goes straight to the home phone so he can remind his friends, for the millionth time, what to bring and what time to be at his house. Pete goes to the end table beside the couch where the phone usually is but its missing from the receiver.

"Mommy!" He calls out. "Where's the phone?"

"Um, I'm not sure." His mother answers as she hands him his backpack. "Go put this in your room, honey."

"But, mom, the phone." Pete whines.

His mother sighs. "I will find the phone for you if you put this in your room first, okay."

Pete groans in a loud and obnoxious fashion but, no matter how bad he doesn't want to, he obeys her and literally drags his backpack by the shoulder strap to his room. That's all the way upstairs. The boy mentally swears, you know, the way six year olds do.

After dropping off his backpack Pete returns downstairs and retrieves the phone from his mom. The first person he dials is Patrick, his best friend in the whole world, and he absolutely has to come over because if he doesn't the sleepover would no longer be worth having.

Pete dials the number from memory, hearing the familiar musical beeps as he mashes the buttons. He presses the phone to his ear and listens to the phone ring once, twice three ti- Patrick picks up!

"Hello?" An incredibly small and adorable voice answers.

"Patrick!"

"Hey, Pete." He's used to Pete not answering in a 'hey, how are you' kind of way by now. Pete greets his friends in loud enthusiasm.

"I was just calling to make sure you were still coming for the slumber party." Pete says.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Pete can hear Patrick smile on the other end. "All of my stuff is already packed. Hey, should I bring Finding Nemo? We're watching movies, right?"

"Yes, totally! And bring that other movie with the, uh, um, that one with the trees with the doors on them and the tall skeleton guy and the rag doll lady." Pete says in a bit of confusion but knows exactly what he's talking about.

"The what?" Patrick thinks a moment as Pete begins to repeat himself. "Oh, you mean The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Yeah, man. Bring that one. I like that movie."

"Sure, anything else you want me bring?"

"Nope, just yourself. See you when you get here, Patty!"

The boys end their conversation and hang up. Pete then calls the rest of his friends, asking them to bring certain items. He asks Brendon to bring specific snacks (mostly junk food, because what's a slumber party without food that could rot your teeth) because Brendon always has the best snacks at home. As for his other friends, he makes sure they bring proper slumber party equipment.

Time passes by way too slowly as Pete waits impatiently on his couch for the first guest to arrive. He's brought out a few movies of his own and has set out some Hawaiian Punch and disposable cups. He is so ready for this to go down. 

It's 5:39, his guests should be arriving soo- the doorbell rings. Pete jumps up as his mother approaches the door. She peeks through the window to see who it is. 

"Some of your friends are here, Pete." His mother says.

Pete runs to the door as his mom opens it, revealing Brendon, Ryan, Andy, and Joe on the other side.

"Guys!" Pete nearly screams in happiness, tossing his tiny arms into the air.

"Pete!" The boys shout back in jagged unison.

The four boys come inside with bags on their backs, Brendon has two plastic bags full of snacks in his hands and the other three have blankets and pillows in their arms.

Once they've all set out their blankets to mark their spots in the living room, the doorbell rings again. Pete's mother answers it once more and this time Patrick, Jon, and Spencer enter Pete's home. Pete immediately goes over to hug Patrick.

"You're here!" Pete yells once the hug is over and Patrick makes a face as if a huge gust of wind is blowing in his face.

"Dude, I'm only three inches away from you. Do you have to shout?" Patrick says.

"Yes." Pete says simply.

Patrick and Pete go into the living room and await the last few guests to show up. While everyone waits they chat and begin to pour juice and open bags of chips. The doorbell rings a final time while Pete is in the kitchen, on his tippy toes trying to reach the paper towels on the counter for a juice spill. 

His mother steps into the kitchen. "I'll grab these for you, why don't you go answer the door for your friends."

Pete obliges and bounces over to the front door. Gerard, Frank, and Mikey are standing patiently on the other side.

Pete frowns. "Where's Bob and Ray? They were supposed to bring Lego's."

"Bob is sick," Mikey says. "and Ray had a last minute appointment to see his grandmother."

Well, they could've called me, Pete thinks. Whatever, it's cool, we just won't have Lego's. Which sucks.

"Aw man, I was looking forward to Lego's." Pete whines.

"What?!" Joe's voice squeaks. "No Lego's?"

"No. Sorry." Gerard says.

A chorus of groans come from the boys in the living room.

Everyone settles into their proclaimed spot. There's a movie on, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs. Pete's choice. Five of the boys are squeezed onto the couch as the rest them watch from the floor and Joe absolutely loves this movie.

"Is Swallow Falls a real place?" Andy asks.

"Yeah, dude." Frank answers. "I've seen it."

"Nuh-uh," Ryan cuts in. "That place isn't real."

"It is, I've seen it." Frank repeats defensively.

Pete scoffs. "Did not."

"Well if it is real, I wanna go there." Brendon chimes in.

Gerard makes a disgusted face. "But it's gray there and they eat sardines."

"Yeah, but then it rains food." Mikey argues.

"But the food gets too big." Spencer says.

"And everyone almost dies." Jon adds.

"Who cares," Andy speaks up. "it's big food and food is delicious."

"How can something so awesome be so deadly?" Patrick asks.

"Dunno." Brendon shrugs. "That would-"

Joe hisses loudly, shushing everybody so they quiet down. Seriously, everyone's talking during his favorite movie and they're ruining it. "Guys, shutup!" 

The murmuring dies down until it's quiet again and they watch the rest of the movie in silence.

The credits begin to roll and Pete decides that it's game time, so without warning he says, "Hide and seek, count to fifty." The boys all look his way as he scans for a seeker, which is going to be... whoa, the suspense is killer.

"Jon!"

Pete immediately jumps over the back of the couch in search of a hiding spot and the other boys scatter like roaches. Jon puts his face into his pillow and counts out loud.

"One, two, three, four..."

The boys are all whispering and giggling as they race for a hiding spot. They split up and spread out, but Gerard doesn't want to hide by himself.

"Frank, come hide with me." Gerard whispers, gently grasping franks wrist.

"Okay." Frank says. "I know where we can hide." Frank pulls Gerard behind him and leads them to the space beneath the kitchen sink. They get inside and shut the small doors as quietly as possible. "He'll never find us in here." Frank whispers.

"Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five..."

"Aw fudge, dude," Brendon whispers. "I don't know where to hide."

Ryan makes a confused face because, what? Fudge? Then Ryan points to a vacant bedroom. "Here. You go under the bed and I'll go in the closet." Brendon nods and they both take their places in the bedroom.

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty." Ready or not here I come!" Jon calls out.

The entire house is quiet and it's almost as if Jon was in the house alone but he has a mission to complete and he's the best seeker there's ever been.

He tiptoes through the house, deciding to check everything with a door. When he opens the coat closet in the living room, it proved to be very dark and appeared to be empty. So Jon checks the storage closet in the hallway. He turns the knob, pulls the door open and... "Ha! Found you, Pete!"

Pete is crouched down in the closet with his knees pulled to his chest. "Aw man," Pete groans but he's smiling. 

"How can you declare hide and seek then be found first?" Jon says because that shouldn't happen, it has to be, like, a rule or something.

"You got lucky." 

Jon and Pete split up and take on separate parts of the house. Pete checks the dark spaces and Jon continues looking through doors. The bathroom gets Pete's attention, it's dark and the door is wide open. Suspicious. He goes inside and flicks the light switch up. The cabinet underneath the sink looks like it could house one of his friends and... it's empty. So the next logical place to look would be the shower.

Pete creeps slowly to the shower then gets his fingers onto the curtain and abruptly draws it back. Then he flicks his eyes downward. He finds Spencer laying in the tub covering his mouth with both hands to keep himself quiet. 

"Spence!" Pete shouts.

Spencer gets to his feet and climbs out of the tub.

"No way, I thought Jon was seeker." Spencer complains.

"He is. It's rules, captives help seek."

Spencer doesn't argue. "Well let's go catch some runaways."

As Pete and Spencer exit the bathroom, Jon runs up to them with another captive.

"Hey guys, I found Mikey under the piano." Jon says. "You and Spencer should check upstairs, me and Mikey will look down here."

Spencer and Pete both nod then bolt up the stairs. The first place they check is Pete's room, Spencer turns on the lights and heads to the closet as Pete creeps through the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Pete calls in a sing-song voice just before he drops to the floor and peeps under the bed.

"Brendon!" Pete exclaims.

Brendon rolls from beneath the bed and gets to his feet just as Spencer says, "Hey, I found Ryan."

Multiple pairs of feet are heard padding up the stairs then Jon and Mikey appear in the doorway with Gerard and Frank behind them.

"They were in the kitchen." Mikey says.

Gerard's arms are crossed and he looks a bit upset with his hiding partner.

"Yeah, 'cause Frank said we'd never be found in there." Gerard grumbles.

Frank just grins at him and shrugs nonchalantly.

"So, who's left?" Brendon asks as he makes note of the three that are still hiding.

"Um, Joe, Andy and Patrick." Mikey answers.

The boys all file out of the room one by one in search of the final few hiders and the first place Pete goes to look is the playroom downstairs. Everything in the room is perfectly in place, the boardgames are stacked neatly on the shelves, the game system hasn't been touched, and the toy boxes are... well, one of them looks a little off and some of the toys have been knocked to the floor. Pete goes to put the toys back into the box, like the good boy that he is, when he sees a very familiar trucker hat sitting behind it.

That clever hamster.

Pete begins to grab toys and toss them behind him, the stuffed animals and small cars scattering across the clean and orderly room. So much for being a good boy. Some reddish blond hairs become visible and soon an entire head is uncovered.

Patrick looks up at his friend with a guilty smile.

Pete grins like a Cheshire kitten. "Pattycakes!" Pete shrieks and it makes Patrick giggle fiercely, high and squeeky.

Patrick climbs out of the box and toys spill everywhere. "How did you find me?"

Pete bends down to pick up Patrick's trucker.

"I couldn't keep it on my head and hide at the same time." Patrick takes his hat from Pete and places it back on his head, though it's a bit too big.

"Pete!" Frank calls from a separate room in the house.

"What?"

"We found Andy, where are you?"

"The playroom."

The pitter patter of feet come tumbling into the playroom, "Anyone know where Joe is?" Ryan asks.

Suddenly, shouting comes from the hallway and a blur of brown curls run past the playroom and trailing not too far behind was a blur of dark hair.

"I already found you!" Gerard shouts.

"I'll never be your captive!" Joe screams.

Pete pokes his head out into the hallway where his friends just ran by and calls after them. "You're the last hider, the game's over!"

Joe suddenly halts directly in the doorway, "Why didn't you just say so?" Then Gerard clashes into him, causing both boys to crash to the floor.

Frank and Joe laugh so hard that Frank turns red and Joe keeps saying, "I'm gonna pee!"

Laughing is obviously contagious because Gerard starts to giggle, then Mikey, then Ryan, then the rest of the boys. A chorus of laughter erupted from the hallway and some of the boys actually get teary eyed and red in the face.

When the laughter dies down, it's silent for a moment before Joe breaks it.

"Yeah, no, seriously Gee. Get off me before I pee."

Then the boys fall back into a fit of laughter once more.

 

***

 

It's about 9:32 by now, chips are being passed around, cookies are being eaten, spills are being made, and crumbs are being dropped. Everyone has changed into their pj's and settled back into their spots with their blankets and pillows, huddled up in front of the TV as the bright and hypnotizing colors flashed in the darkness of the living room.

Down on the floor, Joe has his hand buried in a bag of chips and Spencer is complaining about it being unsanitary and Andy agrees with Spencer entirely. So, Spencer and Andy decide to eat the cupcakes instead. The chips are contaminated with grubby Joe hands.

Gerard and Frank shared a separate bag of chips with Mikey, quietly snacking with their eyes glued to Finding Nemo.

Upon the couch, Ryan and Brendon sit on one end munching on popcorn and bite size muffins. Jon is directly in the middle of the couch stealing food from Brendon, and Patrick and Pete are on the opposite end, sharing Caramel Delight cookies.

When Finding Nemo ends Jon asks Pete, "So, what are we watching next?"

"We're gonna watch," Pete pauses for dramatic effect. "The Nightmare Before Christmas!"

The boys all cheer happily. "That movie is awesome!" Brendon comments and the others agree. "I love musicals!"

Pete gets up to change the movie then hops back onto the couch. The movie starts and everyone sings along to ' _This_ _is_ _Halloween_ ' severely off key and high pitched but who cares, it's fun.

Then they all continue to watch, sing along, and snack on junk. 

"Best slumber party ever." Patrick whispers to Pete.

Pete smiles. He couldn't agree more.

 

 


End file.
